comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel's Fantastic Four (film)
Marvel's Fantastic Four is a film set within the Marvel Cinematic Universe fast-tracked into production following the Disney purchase of 21st Century Fox. In the post-''Avengers: Endgame'' Cinematic Universe, the world is in desperate need of new heroes, only for the general public to discover the group known as the Fantastic Four has been protecting the fabric of reality from behind the scenes for almost two decades. Cast *John Krasinski as Reed Richards / Mister Fatastic *Emily Blunt as Susan "Sue" Storm / Invisible Woman *Dacre Montgomery as Jonathan "Johnny" Storm / Human Torch *Joe Manganiello as Benjamin "Ben" Grimm / Thing *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Richard Kind as the Voice of H.E.R.B.I.E. *Peter Stormare as Annihilus *Ian Anthony Dale as Namor the Sub-Mariner *Anika Noni Rose as Alicia Masters *Gary Oldman as Dr. Franklin Storm (Death) *Luke Evans as Victor van Damme *Gaspard Ulliel as Kristoff Vernard (Death) *Emma Stone as Crystal Amidala *Danny DeVito as Harvey Elder / Mole Man *Patrick Stewart as Uatu the Watcher *Jeff Goldblum as En Dwi Gast / Grandmaster *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Miles Teller as Wyatt Wingfoot *Naveen Andrews as Kl'rt *Sarah Greene as Lyja (Death) *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk *Matt Smith as Nathaniel Richards / Kang the Conqueror Plot Synopsis The film follows the adventures of the Fantastic Four from the origin of their powers to their miscellaneous adventures throughout space and the multiverse, cycling back to their return to the Earth after the fabric of the universe becomes torn in a non-chronological order. Trivia *Dacre Montgomery is the third actor to play the Human Torch, but not the first to appear in the MCU. Both previous actors who portrayed Johnny Storm, Chris Evans and Michael B. Jordan, have both appeared in the MCU as Captain America and Killmonger, respectively. Initially, the idea of having them each cameo in the film was kicked around, but eventually concluded it wouldn't make sense within the context of the story. *James Gunn, the writer and director of the Guardians of the Galaxy franchise is also a writer and executive producer on this film. Peyton Reed, director of the Ant-Man franchise is also an executive producer, as he has stated numerous times in the past he is a huge fan of the Fantastic Four. *Originally, Julie Taymor was attached to direct, but eventually dropped out and was replaced with Kathryn Bigelow. *The actors portraying Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman, John Krasinski and Emily Blunt, are married in real life. *Like all Marvel Cinematic Universe films following his death, this film is dedicated to Stan Lee. *This film mark the debut of countless Fantastic Four adversaries, including Annihilus, the film's main antagonist, Namor, a secondary antagonist turned ally, the Mole Man, the first villain the team faces, Doctor Doom, who only appears in a secondary role as Victor van Damme, with the door opening to his villainous future, Super-Skrull, who also only appears in his alter ego, Kl'rt, and Kang the Conqueror, who appears in a post-credits scene. *Rather than using the name Victor von Doom, the character is adapted with the name he is given in the Ultimate Universe, Victor van Damme. *Anika Noni Rose is the second African-American actress to portray Alicia Masters, a typically caucasian character in the comics. She was previously portrayed by Kerry Washington in the original series. *Miles Teller, who played Mister Fantastic in the much maligned Fant4stic film, returns to the franchise as Wyatt Wingfoot, Johnny Storm's best friend. *In the film, Reed Richards mentions that H.E.R.B.I.E.'s design is loosely what inspired Tony Stark to create his J.A.R.V.I.S. technology. *Emily Blunt was Marvel's first choice to play Black Widow, but after she turned the role down it went to Scarlett Johansson. *Mark Ruffalo, Jeff Goldblum, and Lee Pace all play younger versions of their respective characters, the Hulk, the Grandmaster, and Ronan the Accuser. This is Pace's second time portraying a younger incarnation of Ronan following Captain Marvel. Ruffalo appears both as Banner in the flashback to Reed Richards' early days, as the two were friends, and as the Hulk when the Fantastic Four are forced to compete in the Contest of Champions, where he fights against the Thing. *The Contest of Champions differs slightly from how it appears in Thor: Ragnarok, with the Fantastic Four being forced to complete various different challenges of both intellectual and physical natures. *This film essentially erases the unpopular MCU series The Inhumans from the Cinematic Universe canon, as it introduces a new version of Crystal, played by Emma Stone. The character is altered slightly to appear as Crystal Amidala, who seemingly has no powers, but it is left ambiguous. The use of the surname Amidala is a reference to the Star Wars character Padme Amidala, who was portrayed by Jane Foster actress Natalie Portman. In the film, Crystal implies it is Swedish, but it's implied that she is lying. *Matt Smith is the third actor to play Doctor Who to enter the Marvel Cinematic Universe. His predecessors, Christopher Eccleston and David Tennant, played Malekith in Thor: the Dark World and Kilgrave in Jessica Jones, respectively. *This film features three post-credits scenes, with the first featuring Mister Fantastic proposing to the Invisible Woman, the second being Victor van Damme mourning the loss of both his adopted son, Kristoff Vernard, and swearing revenge against the Fantastic Four for what they've taken from him, and the third being Kang the Conqueror making his debut, observing the Fantastic Four's adventures throughout the timeline, saying his time has come to purify the Richards bloodline. *Eight actors appearing in this film have previously played comic book characters in other movies or TV shows. This includes: **Joe Manganiello (The Thing) previously played Flash Thompson in Spider-Man and Spider-Man 3 and Deathstroke in Justice League. **Richard Kind (H.E.R.B.I.E.) previously played Mayor Aubrey James in Gotham. **Peter Stormare (Annihilus) previously played Count Vertigo in Arrow, as well as providing the voice of Count Dracula in Batman vs Dracula, Whiplash in Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel, and Mister Freeze in Justice League Action **Gary Oldman (Franklin Storm) previously played Commissioner James Gordon in Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, and The Dark Knight Rises **Emma Stone (Crystal) previously played Gwen Stacy in The Amazing Spider-Man and The Amazing Spider-Man 2. **Danny DeVito (Mole Man) previously played the Penguin in Batman Returns. **Patrick Stewart (Uatu) previously played Professor X in X-Men, X2: X-Men United, X-Men: the Last Stand, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, The Wolverine, X-Men: Days of Future Past, and Logan. **Miles Teller (Wyatt Wingfoot) previously played Mister Fantastic in Fant4stic. **While not a comic book character, Luke Evans (Doctor Doom) portrayed William Moulton Marston, the creator of Wonder Woman, in the film Professor Marston and the Wonder Women. *This film debuted approximately a year and a half before Marvel's X-Men. *The presence of Namor in the MCU was teased in Avengers: Endgame, when Black Widow and Okoye discussed an earthquake deep in the ocean. Category:Films Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson